There's nothing special about Bixby
by ChayaMazaki
Summary: The roles of the midnighters have always been known as the repetitive five. You're either a Seer, Mindcaster, Polymath, Acrobat, or very helpful Flamebringer. However, in this generation, new powers abound.
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

A/N– A completely new generation of Midnighters, mixed with a few new abilities and alterations. Mindcaster, Seer, Polymath, Flamebringer, and Acrobat still apply, though.

The second chapter sums up the idea.

* * *

Bixby isn't special anymore . . .

Bixby is more than just special --it's a doorway to a new type of danger and freedom, bringing in the excitement of the secret hour. This beautiful, very marvelous world is a playground -- a reality only few know exist. Because of this, the blue time is limited to that select few (born within the time-frame of midnight) and hidden from the rest of the city. However, there are other sensitive areas like Bixby --those who share this freeze in time where everything completely stops.

The roles of the midnighters have always been known as the repetitive five; you're either a seer, mindcaster, polymath, acrobat, or very helpful flamebringer. However, in this new generation --new powers abound.

* * *

**Midnighters**

_The New Generation:_

_Chapter one_

"If you're going to purify the metal, purify it! I'm not covered in battle-ready-armor and I'm certainly not going to get very far using my mental capacity of reading their minds!"

The dramatic wails of Alison were the usual start to any midnight filled evening, action-packed or not. Being cornered by Psychokitty couldn't have helped very much, though. No doubt it was her fault for shouting out a twelve-letter word five seconds before she realized the missing letter --definitely not one of the safest things to do.

Ashley shrugged at her cousin as she pressed her fingers to a hinge of overused steel. It lit to it's mesmerizing blue glow before shrinking back into a newly shaped boomerang. "Let's see --a thirteen-letter word . . . Let's go with Vertiginously!"

She tossed it over to Connor, who at the time, was fending off his own alignments of Darklings --slithers, to be exact. "Connor -please help the drama queen out before she's nearly eaten' for the umpteenth time!"

"Will do," Connor nodded, catching the metal and throwing it forward in the same instance. The boomerang cut through the line of slithers, killing only that select few. Tension was already running high and they weren't even at the climax of the evening.

At that moment, Trinity dropped in beside him and he latched onto her. "Let's go . . "

1. . .

2 . . .

3!

The two shot in the air quite awkwardly as the boomerang traced itself back to him. Catching it with his other hand, Connor redirected his aim to Alison's position and launched the boomerang off on his target --the black panther.

The darklings had definitely grown more awareness --which was the only reason psychokitty caught onto the boomerang and made a feeble leap away from Alison. It wasn't what Connor had hoped for, but at least Alison was safe.

Trinity and Connor landed by Alison, who was already fuming with her hands on her hips. "Where's John? He's supposed to be evaporating these things!"

"Allie -calm down. Are you alright?" Connor asked as he took the time to examine the side of her face. A deep cut was located at the base of her jaw-line. Psychokitty, no doubt.

Ashley came rushing to the scene, another load of stainless steal ready to be used. "John was supposed to be picking up Rachel. I don't mind a short midnight hour right about now." She motioned to her cousin's cut as she said this.

"It's just a little blood, " Trinity said, clearly annoyed by the dramatics of a single evening. Her attention, however, was just ahead. Psychokitty was still in the area, after all -watching them. "We're not off the hook just yet."

Connor shook his head. "Yeah, well I don't know how much longer I can deal with these persistent things. Why are they after us? We're supposed to be very low on their food chain. Heck -we're supposed to be doing this for fun."

"Fun wouldn't be the exact word for it," Ashley commented.

As if on cue, a flash of light seared through the area, covering the remaining group of slithers. Shrieks echoed along the deserted road as they were quickly killed off into a bundle of darkling dust. Everyone, including psychokitty, turned to the source. A good fifteen feet away was the truck carrying Rachel and John, flashlight clearly visible and in hand, shining out through the open window. John smirked as he brought his arm back in and opened the vehicle door. Rachel had already jumped out of the driver's seat and was rushing to the other four.

"I'm _so_ sorry about this. John was late!"

"No kidding, " Alison mumbled under her breath, clearly displeased.

John shrugged at them all as he took out several flairs from the back of the truck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, " he called out nonchalantly to them as they all watched. He made his way over to them, holding the flairs out in defense. "So, will we be needing these?"

Ashley shook her head, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Actually, I was hoping we could wrap this up. Psychokitty was ready to make lunch meat out of Alison a few minutes ago."

He glanced over at Alison, catching sight of the wound along her face. "It's just a little blood," John argued.

Trinity rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed that her statement was being repeated. "That's exactly what I said."

"It could've been worse," Connor argued, though it failed to phase John.

"Not to mention that the Sanders family might go on a rampage when they realize the gash. They're going to think she's being bullied at school," Ashley reminded them. She knew she had a point. Her and Alison were of Sander descent. There was no way a cut like that would go unnoticed.

"Whatever!" Trinity cut in. "If we're going to do this, let's do this before psychokitty makes a move."

They all turned to face the black demon -its eyes locked onto them in a daring and feistful manner.

"Rachel . . ." Ashley whispered. "Do what you're good at."

Rachel nodded, taking a plate of metal from Ashley. She held it out and waited as a blue glow formed around it. The numbers of a clock appeared upon the round shape, followed by the large and small hand. She took the long hand and began to twist it back.

Everyone watched the sky as the blue glow of midnight began to fade, slowly drawing itself back. Psychokitty instantly took notice of this, losing its stance.

"Almost there . . ." Connor whispered.

Rachel continued to turn the clock back as the blue time continued to fade. Finally, Psychokitty made a dash away from them and disappeared into the darkness. The blue time completely vanished and the six were left standing --no darklings in sight.

Midnight had ended.


	2. Explanation

A/N: Just an explanation of it all.

* * *

The Lore

* * *

The roles of the midnighters have always been known as the repetitive five -you're either a Seer, Mindcaster, Polymath, Acrobat, or very helpful Flamebringer. This fact, however, was never really the case at all. The truth was far more complicated.

The lore, as Connor had read it, contained a much more complex description, and for a reason. There were many possibilities hidden between the lines, amazing discoveries that he was able to find. The last Seer to record any information, didn't seem to mention any other roles than the usual five. Connor was proven otherwise though.

Apparently, there were several other roles, though he had only knew of two. From what was gathered, little was recorded of such abilities -probably because of the strong importance they held and how rare they ever seemed to sprout within the area of Bixby. If anything, it seemed moreso a secret in the lore than an actual miracle for Midnighters in general. He had yet to determine a more logical form of reasoning than that.

Connor was aware of the Midnight hour long before the others. At the beginning of it all, there had been only him, Ashley, Rachel, and John. Not having a Mindcaster at the time, it had become a difficult challenge to track everyone down, despite the small size of the town.

While Ashley and John displayed the usual traits -Ashley being a Polymath and John being a Flamebringer (though hopeless as ever)- Rachel took quite an amount of time to exploit any sort of unusual characteristics. Actually, nothing had become quite apparant until everyone began noticing either how Midnight seemed to drag on for what seemed like three times the normal hour or half as much.

Rachel was lengthening and diminishing the time of Midnight.

Not too long afterwards, Ashley had proved to have another ability as well, a very unusual trait not contained within the recent lore.

What Connor had learned from the beginning, was that stainless steal was to be used against Darklings . . . untouched. Ashley, however, proved this theory wrong when she unknowingly launched an overused hubcap at a Darkling, evaporating it on contact.

Aside from cleansing the metal, Ashley was also able to reshape it -an absolutely helpful trait. The Polymath had always seemed to hold a small role, but because of the second ability, Ashley was instantly boosted in Midnighter status. However, the group still lacked two of the original five.

This changed when Trinity and Alison arrived.

While Trinity was a neighboring resident of Bixby before her arrival, Alison had moved all the way from Colorado. Ironically, Alison Sanders was related to Ashley Sanders, and the move from Colorado to Oklahoma was merely due to family. And as if this wasn't strange enough, Alison had suceeded in scaring the hell out of herself when she realized the sudden change at Midnight. This was to be expected from the drama queen. She was a Mindcaster though, and that's what they needed.

After that, they were able to use Alison to track Trinity down, the last undiscovered Midnighter within Bixby. And as fate would have it --she was an Acrobat.

You could only guess how lucky they truly were.

* * *

Preview of the first "actual" chapter:

* * *

"He's . . . _special_, if you know what I mean," Alison whispered. Her tone was waringly off and suspicious of what she had just recently said. She could taste something off about him though -something she knew Connor had yet to inform them about.

Everyone's attention perked up at the mention of this and soon everyone was staring at the new guy.

"You've gotta' be kidding me."


End file.
